April and You, March and I
by When The Sun Hits
Summary: It has been three years since the end of the war, and it is time for Sokka to return home. Fortunately, the town of Gaoling happens to be on his way. (Tokka)
1. Chapter 1

_Tsssssss pah! Ts tssssss pah!Ts Tssssss pah! Ts tssssss…_

The slow pattern of the drums filled the patron's ears of the _Blue Monk_. The café was packed with people of all shapes and sizes. Benders and nonbenders alike huddled over its squatty square tables to relax and listen to the music, some sipping on wine and making hushed idle chatter, others intently focused on the drummer onstage.

The rhythm was soon filled in by another musician on a two-stringed instrument played with a bow, who began to stream a melody that balanced well with the soft patter of the percussionist.

_Tsssssss pah! Ts tssssss pah!Ts Tssssss pah!_

The musicians played off of each other in a graceful dance, now the drummer banging out a loud _pah PAH! _to end a phrase, now the stringed-instrument player filling in the spaces with notes of gentleness and caring, as if he were whispering to a lover.

The former remained arched over his kit, his eyes closed tightly in fierce concentration. He moved with a fluid grace of an expert, but kept his arms controlled and rigid, never letting his beat slack. His partner was leaned back in his chair with a crooked grin on his face. He had a relaxed confidence that demanded respect, his demeanor never allowing for a mistake.

The instruments and their players were so different, but worked so well together. The musicians exchanged only the occasional glance throughout the performance. Each knew exactly what the other was doing.

_Tsssssss pah! Ts tssssss pah!Ts Tssssss pah!_

This was a new type of music, one that Sokka had never heard before.

"What is this? What are they playing?"

"It's called 'jazz'! Isn't it lovely? They say it's the newest thing, and that it started right here in Omashu!" A young man sitting next to the water tribesman replied excitedly.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty good. I think I could get used to it."

Sokka couldn't help but crack a smile as he eyed the two musicians on the small stage. He was never much of a music lover, but the sound of jazz excited him, causing his mind to wander until he almost forgot about the small cup of plum wine sitting in front of him. He swung back the drink, glad for the relief of the muddled humors in the air.

The water tribesman had been smiling for weeks. Having recently celebrated with Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se for the third anniversary of the end of the war, he had made up his mind to return home to assist his father in the long rebuilding process of the Southern Water Tribe.

The Avatar was soon to meet Fire Lord Zuko in the Fire Nation Capital to discuss the construction of a new city- the hearth of the republic. Sokka had at first offered to go with his friend, but after much deliberation made the decision to return to his long expectant home and his even more expectant father.

Katara knew there was something Sokka wasn't telling her. It wasn't unusual for him to become excited over small things, but she sensed an ulterior motive of her brother. He talked about the trip every day, sometimes becoming so wound up about it that he would stumble over his words and burst out laughing midsentence. It didn't make sense to her. She understood that he missed his father just as much as she did, but she didn't think she would be _that _happy to return the South Pole. Every time she asked him about it, though, he would respond the same way-

"I dunno, I guess I'm just excited to go back home!"

Aang had offered to bring Sokka all the way to the South Pole, but the water tribesman refused, saying he would rather be dropped off in Omashu in order to prevent his friend go too far out of his way. The Avatar thought this was curious, as the few extra hours of flying time on Appa would hardly delay his arrival, but Sokka was persistent, saying he had some "errands to run" on his way home.

* * *

The water tribesman took another sip of wine, and smiled again as the musicians rounded up the song. The combination of a good dinner, good wine, and good music had put him in a very good mood.

_Tssssss pah ts tsssssss pahdah pahPAH!_

With a final crash and roll on the cymbals, their dance ended.

The drummer gave a quick nod to the other musician, and they made a synchronized bow as the patrons of the café clapped and whistled in fervent applause.

_I have GOT to come back to this place! _Sokka thought as he downed the remainder of his drink.

Dropping a few coins on the table on his way out, the 18-year-old man entered once more into the city, and took a deep breath of the chilled air before setting off towards an inn down the street. With a spring in his step and a harrowing attempt to whistle the melody he had just finished hearing, Sokka began to think about the events of the days ahead with anticipation.

After three long years, he was finally going to return home. He missed home. He missed his father and grandmother. He missed the responsibilities of being a man of the Southern Water Tribe. He missed the hunting season, the thrill of penguin sledding, and even the Pole's harsh, icy winds. His mind was not on these things as he entered his room and rolled in to bed, though. The reason for his journey did not lie several hundred miles to the south, but just a few days walking distance down the road in Gaoling. As he shut his eyes and prepared for sleep, he was not thinking about any facet of his childhood, but the company of an old friend. What Sokka missed most was Toph.

* * *

Thanks to COCAINE_LAZOR_BEAM on reddit for the editing! More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmph"

Sokka shifted his weight for the millionth time on the uncomfortable bed of the inn.

…

"Damn it! What's this mattress made of, metal?"

The water tribesman eyed the bed suspiciously and gave it a couple quick prods with his finger before flopping down once again on the lumpy pillow.

…

"Mmph"

…

_"Sigh…_well, no sense in laying here all night"

In one quick motion, he swiveled his legs out from under the sheets and stood up with a yawn.

The water tribesman casually scratched the stubble that had _once again_ grown around the sides of his face and chin. There were many things that he liked about growing up. His muscles had grown leaner and stronger; his face was chiseled and handsome. What little baby fat he had had around his stomach and legs was gone, and long hours spent training with Toph, the Avatar, and, for a time, Suki, had made him a very formidable fighter.

His wisdom had also grown alongside days spent at the seemingly infinite meetings of the new council of the Republic. He would always sit to the right of Aang- never speaking, only listening. When the Avatar would make a _faux pas _or unknowingly upset a councilmember during the course of discussion, Sokka would carefully explain to him after the meeting what he had said and its effects, and what he should have said in its place. Aang was never offended by his friend's advice. He admired Sokka's social intellect and his willingness to help others. As the long, monotonous months passed, the two grew closer in their relationship. In the process of observing the young man grow physically and mentally, Aang had gained the utmost respect for his friend. Sokka, once a loud-mouthed, cocky kid had matured into a strong, respectful, and intelligent young man.

…

_Come on, damn booger! Get out of there! _

The young man had his elbows perched on a windowsill overlooking the narrow street below. All thoughts of sleep had left his mind as he focused his attention on picking his nose.

_Just a little bit further…you've almost got it…THERE!_

With a triumphant flick the nasal invader was gone. A quick second check insured that his nose was free from any more debris.

He savored the feeling of satisfaction for a few moments before feeling a pang of fatigue from another yawn.

_I should go back to bed_. _I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow_.

Sokka locked his hands behind his back and took a quick stretch before leaning back out the window to close the shudders. The sight of the moon climbing up from the horizon made him pause midway.

Yue was lovely tonight. Stars framed her smooth circumference, twinkling carelessly before spreading themselves out before her like a massive speckled black canvas. Her soft light caressed the tops of the tiled huts and buildings of the resting city, accentuating the gold trim on their tiled green roofs and illuminating their stone walls with a bluish glow. Omashu's complex mail system, snaking down and through the city structure, was a collection of glittering silver tributaries, its rare packages but fish swimming through a stream. The soft sound of footsteps from the occasional passerby seemed to only disrupt the peaceful stillness of the idyllic city at night.

Somewhere a cricket began its slow, undulating midnight song.

…

Sokka's head drooped until his chin was perched on the side of the window. The sight of his old lover drew his thoughts away from the present.

* * *

"Let's GO, Meathead! Pick up your feet!"

"I'm trying Toph, just give me a little warning before you fling the next rock, will ya?"

"Not a chance, Snoozles."

Sokka stood up and rubbed his chest wearily before gripping his sword and taking two steps backward, away from his opponent.

The two had been sparring nearly every morning for the last two months. As soon as Sokka had gotten his cast removed, he begged Toph to help him recover. She was hesitant at first, not wanting to reinjure his leg, but she eventually decided that the benefit of spending every morning with her friend outweighed the risk of hurting him.

Her worry soon proved to be unnecessary. Each day, the water tribesman would grow faster and stronger. What began as a painful series of beatings was turning into a real contest between the two young warriors.

Toph smirked as she sensed the wobble in Sokka's legs.

The earthbender spread her feet and threw a quick jab in the direction of her friend. A small boulder formed to her right before careening towards its target.

_Here we go. You can do this. _

Sensing the trajectory of the rock, the water tribesman took a quick step to his left, giving him the angle he needed to slice the missile midair with his sword.

Before he had time to think, Toph had launched two more rocks his way.

_Dive and roll! _Piandao's words echoed in his mind.

Sokka somersaulted underneath the projectiles, being careful to not stab himself with the sword. He gracefully avoided the stones and sprung back to his feet with a burst of energy.

"I'm impressed, Sokka. You wouldn't have been able to do that a couple months ago."

The water tribesman smiled and wiped his moist brow. "A couple months ago I was on crutches with a broken leg!"

With the last statement, the young warrior had taken a lunge toward his friend, gripping his weapon with both hands above his head.

A low rumble and a slab of earth stopped him half way. He felt a shockwave of pain reverberate through his body as he tumbled back on the ground.

"Sokka? Sokka!" Toph yelled, running towards where she felt her friend fall.

The sky began to swim above the water tribesman's head in a tempo that matched the dull throbbing of his skull.

"Oooooooohhh…" the water tribesman groaned. He was sprawled on his back, his hands covering his forehead in pain.

Toph leaned over his body, her eyes wide in fear.

"What happened, Sokka? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

He tried to comprehend what the girl had said. Toph's words were hazy, each one flowing into the next like a song.

"Yoooou h-have such a nice voice, Toph. You should s-sing more."

_Why can't I see anything? What's happening?_

"Toph…wherrre are you? I c-can't see you."

"It's okay, Sokka. It'll be okay. Aang! Katara! Help! I need help! I hurt- Sokka's been hurt!"

The young man felt two small arms wrap around his torso and prop him up in a sitting position, his weight on the shoulders of his friend. The sudden movement made the pounding in his head more severe.

A wave of nausea crashed over his weakened senses, causing him to vomit.

_I'm going to pass out._

"Toph…help me."

"I'm trying, Sokka. Don't move, okay? I'm trying to help you…AANG! KATARA!" She choked back tears as she screamed in desperation.

"How could I have done this?" She whimpered, her heart in her throat as she clutched her friend to her chest. "How could I have hurt Sokka?"

"It's alright. Y-you didn't hurt me. It's okay…"

The water tribesman finally succumbed to the pain that continued to envelop his head and body.

* * *

Sokka's eyes flitted open. He found himself lying in a large, comfortable bed. Sunlight streamed through the two open windows on his sides, covering the well-furnished room in a warm blanket of light.

_Where am I? Is this Ba Sing Se?_

"You're in Gaoling, stupid. This is my house."

"Toph?"

The water tribesman turned his head to the right and saw his friend seated next to the bed.

"Wait…what? How did you read my mind? And why am I in your house?"

"I didn't read your mind, you said it out loud. You've been babbling like an idiot for three days. When you passed out and wouldn't wake up, Aang decided to take you here on Appa so you could be seen by our family doctor. Katara did what she could, but the doc said you had a concussion and it needed to 'run its course' or something."

"What happened? Is Aang here?"

"I just told you! You ran into my wall of earth while we were training and got knocked out. Aang and Katara were here for a couple days, but they needed to get back to Ba Sing Se for an important meeting, I think."

Sokka rubbed his head, which had begun to throb painfully when he sat up.

"My head hurts."

"Of course it hurts, idiot! You were severely injured! I thought I kill- you almost…well I thought you were… you could have died." Her words grew quieter until they trailed off into a silence that overcame the pair.

Sokka pondered what the girl had said. It was funny, he had come so close to death so many times during the war, but it was only two months after it had ended that he came the closest, and at the hands of his best friend. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at the sheer irony of the situation.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

The water tribesman turned his gaze towards the earthbender.

Her posture showed extreme fatigue that was confirmed by the dark circles underneath her misty eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"As long as you've been in that bed."

"Toph! You need to sleep! You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"I'm doing better, you should go take a nap. You need your res-"

"SHUT UP, MEATHEAD! I SAID I'M FINE!"

The young man shrugged and leaned back against the bedframe, shutting his eyes.

The room was quiet for a long moment, the only noise coming from the curtains rustling against a gentle breeze.

…

"_Sniff…"_

Sokka's eyes darted open.

"…Toph?...Are you alright? Are you cry-"

"Are you hungry, Sokka? Do you want something to eat?"

The young man paused and looked again at the girl. She wiped her red cheeks, pulling a lock of hair over her face to hide a blush.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry."

"Okay."

Toph practically ran out of the room, leaving her friend alone.

The young man stared at the open door.

_…What was that all about?_

* * *

The shudders closed with a soft click.

Sokka was reluctant to leave the sight of Yue, but his fatigue had finally caught up with him.

The old wooden panels beneath his feat groaned with the unwanted weight as he felt his way back to the rickety bed.

The recovery process from the concussion was long. He had to stay in Gaoling for two weeks under constant supervision from Toph and the doctor.

_She was so helpful, _he thought with a low laugh. _She always brought me food and water when I needed it. I don't think she ever left my side._

He would often awake in the middle of the night to find her curled up next to him on the bed, but whenever he would mention it in the morning she would insist that she never left her chair. Other times, when Sokka would be pretending to sleep, he would hear her weeping quietly in a corner of the room. The sight made his heart ache.

_Why was she acting that way? She knew I was getting better._

When the time came for him to return to Ba Sing Se, Toph made sure to leave a sizeable bruise on his left bicep.

"_That's _so you won't forget about all I did for you, Meathead" she exclaimed before pulling him into one of her rare hugs. The tear stains on his shoulder were still moist when he shouldered his pack and began the long walk to the city.

A smile unknowingly crept across Sokka's face as he slipped away from reality.

_Don't worry, Toph. I don't think I could ever forget about you._

It was not the last night he would fall asleep thinking about the young earthbender.

* * *

Notes

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I am having a bit of a vocational crisis at school, so it might be a bit before the next chapter is published, but I can assure you that I'm not done with this story.

Thanks again

-When The Sun Hits


End file.
